Act 7: Kaler vs Ryu
Act 7: Kaler vs Ryu is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. Its the the first battle between Kaler, Jageuar, Beenie and the Rangers. Plot At the dojo, the rangers train for their next battle. Blake is battling Kyle and Cassidy is engaged in fierce battle with Mae. Ryu is trying to fix all of the kinks in his technique while using the Great Apple Sword. Kaku then goes to the forest in hopes of seeing Kaler and his group. Kyle sees him leaving and follows him into the forest. As expected, Kyle's suspsicions rise once again so he continues to follow Kaku. He sees Lina arise from the ground. Lina then stars to talk to Kaku, hoping that Kaku can convince Jageuar, Blenie and Kaler to stop this madness. Kyle then runs to see what Kaler is planing at the point. Unfortunatley, Kaler has been doing well. Since the rest of the team don't know who the real Evil is, Kyle dismises them for know assuming they are monsters of the week. Natturally, Kyle feels with a calculated strike he can defeat Kaler and the others very quickly. He transforms but Jaguear catches him and throws him to the ground. Blenie then hits him upside the head, leaving Kyle unconsious. Ryu notices that Kaku and Kyle have been gone for a long time, so he sends Mae and Blake to look for Kaku while he and Cassidy look For Kyle. When Kaku arrives at Kaler's place, He tries to reason that as their friend he had to seal them away before they could do any harm to themselves. They don't listen, and they fight Kaku. Kaku is able to hold his own, but not for long. He is then captured and put with Kyle in a duengeon. S.E.E.D.S inform Kaler that the rangers are coming. Jaguear and Blenie decide to go out and fight them. Mae and Blake encounter Jageuar, and he makes quick work of them, destroying theur lockseed in the process. Blenie attacks Ryu and Cassidy. They put up a good fight, but it is not good enough. Carmen is defeated and her Shuriken Seed is destroyed. Blenie is about to finish Ryu, but then Kaler informs her through a strange new power that Ryu will be his. Blenie then takes Carmen, but Ryu does everything to make sure she is not taken, Ryu saves her just in time by using his Great Apple Sword. Blenie decides to leave without Cassidy stating that she has an idea. Call after call go unanswerd as Ryu cannot contact Mae and Blake. Cassidy, despite her conditions is still doing her daily jobs at the dojo, washing the dishes, cleaning the bathrooms, washing the teams clothes, Moping the kitchen, that kind of stuff. She claims Ryu is always doing his best even when he is in great pain. Ryu appreciates the work Cassidy is doing, but he claims she should rest. They discuss the situation over dinner, knowing that Blenie has a plan. Cassidy wonders who she was, and Ryu teels her everything he knows. Before they return to the dojo, Blenie comes back Stronger with a new wrist mounted laser. Cassidy doesn't hold up well again, and this time Blenie get Ryu in the leg, cauing him to bleed out. Blenie kidnapps Cassidy, leaving Ryu all by himself. He starts to wonder what exactly is going on. Meanwhile, Kyle, Blake, Mae and Cassidy wake up to see Kaku. They question him and he tells them more about himself. Kyle claims he was right and concours Ryu is hiding something as he told Kyle Kaku is not related to Kaler. Jageuar comes in and readys them for as hostages to get Ryu to fight Kaler, who thanks to the evil alchemist, has had his good side reduced by 75%. Kaler is now like Jageaur and Blenie. This causes Lina to lose hope. Ath the dojo. Ryu starts to hear things. He hears Kaler's voice taunting him about their first battle. Kaler also informs him of where he has kept his friends and master. Kaler is sending signals through his newly aquired powers. Ryu goes to battle Kaler. On his way there he tries to find new Shurikrn Seeds, and he stumbles on the LS-12 Kiwi and the Leoperd Appricot Armor His friend are tied to a revived BaBam. Blenie informs Ryu, that if he take one more step, Kaku and the others will explode thanks to BaBam. BaBam was born from a seed that allowed for him to have two differnt bodies after death. Kaler is angered as he actually wants to battle Ryu. In a fit of rage Kaler than attacks BaBam and they run into Ryu. Seeing his chance. BaBam explodes hoping to kill Ryu. Cassidy is especialy saddened. BaBam's brain chip lands near Blakes foot, and Blake destroys it. Unbelivebly Ryu and Kaler survive. Their intense battle starts. Ryu swings at Kaler, Kaler swings at Ryu, Each side has there moments. But then all of a sudden Kaler's 25% percent of his brain awaken, and he attacks Blenie, releasing the rangers and Kaku. Quikly, the rangers find lockseeds and morph ready to end Blenie in one swift attack.They do, but Blenie is no regular resident she turns it away. She and Kaler retreat, and they send a group of giant S.E.E.D.S to attack, So the rangers summon there zords and form the Blade Splash Megazord The S.E.E.D.S outnumber the Megazord, and it is abbou to be destroyed, But Ryu opens the Leoperd Appricot Armor . It creates a helemt, chest piece and a Bow and Arrow for the Megazord. They defeat the S.E.E.D.S quickly and the battle is finished. At Kaler's place, Blenie does surgery on KAler's brain to see if she can remove what's left Kaler's good side At the dojo, the rangers are thankful to be home, but they fear for what will happen next. Kaku tells Ryu abbou the vision he had and that he is afraid it was a far into the future vision. What will happen in Ryu and Kaler's battle? Debuts -LS-12 Kiwi and Seed Weapon Kiwi Cutters -Leopard Appricot Armor and Leopard Armor Megazord -Second Body of BaBam Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash